The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The invention relates to methods and compositions for use in subterranean treatment operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to degradable cement compositions comprising degrading materials, and methods of using such compositions in subterranean formation treatment operations.
Hydraulic cement compositions are commonly utilized in subterranean operations, particularly subterranean well completion and remedial operations. For example, hydraulic cement compositions are used in primary cementing operations whereby pipe strings such as casings and liners are cemented in well bores. In performing primary cementing, hydraulic cement compositions are pumped into an annular space between the walls of a well bore and the exterior surface of a pipe string disposed therein. To ensure that the annular space is completely filled, a cement slurry is pumped into the annular space until the slurry circulates to the surface. The cement composition is then permitted to set in the annular space, thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened, substantially impermeable cement. The hardened cement substantially supports and positions the pipe string in the well bore and bonds the exterior surfaces of the pipe string to the walls of the well bore. Hydraulic cement compositions are also used in remedial cementing operations, such as plugging highly permeable zones or fractures in well bores, plugging cracks and holes in pipe strings, and the like.